Game
by ashaibara
Summary: Hidup Baek Hyun sempurna selama ini, sebelum dia kenal dengan permainan misterius yang akhirnya membawanya pada hubungan aneh dengan seseorang bernama Loey. Dia tidak tahu apakah perasaannya ini hanya nafsu belaka, atau dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda misterius itu? (WARNING: NC21 scene!, Mature, Yaoi, BxB)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**

 **Mature theme. Vulgar. 21. Mengandung adegan dewasa sesama jenis. Yang**

 **Not for children**

 **Not for 'normal' and straigt reader**

Byun Baek Hyun adalah seorang mahasiswa psikologi yang selalu memperoleh nilai sempurna hampir dalam tiap semester yang dia tempuh. Wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan jelek, dengan kulit seputih porselen tanpa cela. Kedua matanya yang dijuluki 'puppy eyes' oleh orang-orang dan postur tubuh mungil, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang diidolakan banyak gadis dan laki-laki di universitasnya maupun di tempat lain. Ya, laki-laki.

Selain karena matanya yang membuatnya tampak sangat imut, wajah cantiknya membuat banyak laki-laki ingin menggodanya. Walaupun dia tidak memiliki tubuh seseksi Kim Jongin, juniornya yang katanya memiliki tubuh paling seksi di universitasnya. Dia juga bukan tipikal laki-laki seduktif yang selalu menatap gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi dengan pandangan menggoda seolah ingin melumat mereka seperti yang selalu dilakukan Do Kyungso, salah satu sahabatnya di universitas. Dan Baek Hyun juga bukanlah tipikal laki-laki yang sering menggunakan pakaian ketat untuk menunjukkan tubuh atletisnya, seperti yang selalu dilakukan Oh Sehun, juniornya yang paling tampan di seantero kampus dan satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengannya karena rumah mereka bersebelahan.

Yang membuat Baek Hyun menarik perhatian semua orang bukan sebatas keseksian tubuhnya, tapi inner beauty yang dia pancarkan. Er, well ... Mungkin pendeskripsiannya terlalu berlebihan.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar tahu seperti apa kepribadian Baek Hyun sebenarnya ataupun siapa orang yang disukainya. Termasuk para sahabatnya. Selama ini Baek Hyun tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada seorang pun pun di universitas, atau saat mereka sedang bersantai di luar jam kuliah. Baek Hyun selalu kelihatan acuh dengan beberapa gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya. Dia kelihatan lebih suka memilih berkutat dengan buku-buku dan tugas dibanding ikut pesta lajang dan bertemu dengan beberapa gadis. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah gay. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Bahkan orangtuanya pun tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupan pribadi anak mereka. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Baek Hyun selalu menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya untuk belajar.

Dan itu cukup menguntungkan Baek Hyun untuk melakukan hobi rahasianya.

Awalnya Baek Hyun hanya iseng-iseng mengikuti undangan game misterius yang masuk ke inbox-nya. Game itu bernama "Lovely". Terlalu manis, iya awalnya. Si pengirim tidak mencantumkan nama lengkap, hanya dengan menggunakan nama sandi, yaitu Juliette87. Baek Hyun selalu mengabaikan pesan itu dan menganggapnya sebagai e-mail sampah. Tapi lama kelamaan si pengirim mulai rajin sekali mengiriminya e-mail yang sama. Sampai akhirnya Baek Hyun menyerah dan membuka e-mail itu dengan enggan. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bermain game itu dengan serius, awalnya. Dan hanya membuka karena penasaran kenapa si pengirim e-mail terus menerus mendesaknya sampai inbox-nya penuh.

Sampai akhirnya Baek Hyun benar-benar menjadi kecanduan dengan game itu.

Di awal permainan, Baek Hyun hanya diminta untuk memilih teman kencan virtualnya melalui game itu. Baek Hyun sendiri tidak tahu ke mana arah permainan game itu. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah dia tidak bisa memilih pemain untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena begitu dia menuliskan datanya di awal permainan, dirinya sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam game itu dan menjadi tokoh dalam game itu. Bahkan tokoh virtual yang ada dalam game itu benar-benar mirip dirinya. Dengan tinggi yang sama, baju yang selalu sama setiap dia memainkannya, deskripsi wajah yang sama dengannya dan bahkan suaranya pun mirip dengan dirinya. Hobi dan makanan favoritnya pun sama dengannya. Intinya, tokoh itu benar-benar replikanya.

Itu yang membuat Baek Hyun menjadi tertarik dan penasaran sekali dengan game itu. Siapapun pencipta game ini, dia pasti orang yang sangat jenius. Sampai bisa benar-benar menciptakan tokoh yang sama dengan orang yang memainkannya hanya dengan memasukkan data-data personal orang tersebut.

Baek Hyun mulai tertarik dengan game itu, dan atas saran si pengirim e-mail, dia harus memilih teman kencannya. Si pengirim e-mail itu mengatakan kalau dia harus memilih tokoh laki-laki bernama "Loey", karena dia adalah tokoh paling dicari di game itu. Saat itu Baek Hyun tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan pilihan itu dan langsung menyetujuinya saja. Dia juga awalnya hanya iseng saja memilih teman kencannya. Dia tidak benar-benar tertarik untuk mengencani seorang pria dalam kehidupan nyatanya. Yang benar saja.

Karena rasa penasaran bercampur iseng itu, akhirnya dia memilih tokoh bernama "Loey" itu.

Tokoh laki-laki bernama Loey itu memiliki perawakan tubuh yang sangat sempurna. Badannya tinggi dan atletis. Dia mempunyai kulit seputih susu, rambut berwarna hitam dan mata hitam onyx yang mirip dengan batu mutiara hitam. Suaranya ... terdengar seksi sekali saat dia memanggil nama Baek Hyun.

Dan, yah ... Baek Hyun akhirnya terjebak di dalam permainan konyol ini dengan teman kencannya yang bernama Loey itu. Baek Hyun selalu bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati, bagaimana wajah asli Loey. Dia menyimpulkan, kalau mungkin saja tokoh yang ada dalam permainan itu sama dengan si pemain aslinya. Mungkin saja.

Baek Hyun menganggap kalau mungkin saja permainan itu akan sama dengan game Sim dan yang lainnya. Memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan pemuda itu melalui kencan virtualnya. Ke bioskop, pergi ke pantai, makan .. Dan hal-hal lain yang selalu dilakukan para pemuda yang sedang berpacaran.

Hanya saja, Baek Hyun merasa ada yang beda dengan permainan kali ini. Dia adalah penggemar berat game sejak kecil. Dia pernah memainkan game genre apapun. Tapi game yang ini benar-benar aneh menurutnya.

Saat pergi bermain ke pantai, dia merasakan tubuhnya juga basah seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan tokoh dalam game itu. Saat si tokoh sedang makan di suatu tempat, dia juga merasa kalau dirinya sedang benar-benar memakan itu. Dan ada yang lebih aneh, dia bahkan bisa merasakan tangan Loey yang menggenggam tangannya. Dia bisa merasakan bibir Loey yang hangat dan lembut saat mereka melakukan ciuman pertama.

Baek Hyun tahu, itu gila dan itu hanyalah game. Tapi dia benar-benar merasakannya. Dan dia merasa dia sudah masuk terlalu jauh. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir untuk mengencani seorang pria bahkan untuk berciuman dengannya. Awalny dia hanya melakukan permainan itu untuk sekedar iseng saja. Dia tidak tahu kalau itu akan berdampak besar pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Seolah dia terhubung langsung dengan permainan itu.

Dia merasa ketakutan sekali dan pernah meninggalkan game itu untuk beberapa saat.

Tapi rasa penarasan yang hebat yang entah darimana datangnya, mendorongnya untuk membuka game itu lagi beberapa hari kemudian. Dia merasa, kalau dia sedikit kesepian. Dan Baek Hyun mengakui dalam hati dengan perasaan yang tidak enak pada dirinya sendiri, kalau dia mulai menyukai Loey. Dia belum pernah berpacaran dengan hubungan yang seaneh ini sebelumnya. Dan rasa penasaran membuatnya penasaran.

Beruntung baginya, Loey sama sekali belum meninggalkan halamannya dan masih di sana dalam status "waiting for you" pada Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun mulai melanjutkan hubungannya lagi dengan Loey.

Hubungan mereka mulai ke level yang lebih tinggi. Baek Hyun tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari permainan ini. Kalau dia bertengkar dengan pasangannya dan putus, itu artinya "game over". Tapi kalau mereka terus melanjutkan hubungan mereka sampai ke jenjang pernikahan, mereka akan memenangkan permainan.

Baek Hyun tidak peduli lagi dengan aturan permainan itu. Dia mulai menikmati sentuhan tangan Loey di tubuhnya. Meskipun Loey hanya menyentuhnya melalui tokoh virtualnya di game, tapi Baek Hyun benar-benar merasakan sentuhan tangannya di kulitnya.

Mereka mulai sering berciuman, bahkan Baek Hyun tidak segan-segan memencet tombol "french kiss". Meskipun dia tidak benar-benar melakukannya, tapi Baek Hyun bahkan bisa merasakan lidah Loey dan salivanya yang hangat berada dalam mulutnya.

Baek Hyun benar-benar merasa kalau dirinya sudah gila tapi dia menikmati kehidupan virtualnya dengan pasangannya ini.

Sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar memilih tombol "Sex" setelah mereka melakukan kencan panas beberapa minggu lamanya.

Selama hidupnya, belum pernah sekalipun Baek Hyun membayangkan akan melakukan hal itu dengan seorang pria. Apa sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi seorang gay? Ah, dia tidak peduli. Hanya saja saat ini, dia merasa nyaman berada dalam hubungan ini. Toh, dia tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya? Ini hanya permainan kan?

Baek Hyun ingat sekali saat dia pertama kali melakukan itu. Loey memilih melakukan itu di hotel pilihannya. Sebuah hotel kelas mewah dengan pemandangan malam yang menakjubkan. Saat itu Baek Hyun diminta berbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size itu. Baek Hyun juga ingat sekali bagaimana pemuda virtual itu menyentuh tokoh dirinya di dalam game itu dengan sangat lembut. Memang akan sangat aneh melihat dirimu sendiri melakukan seks dengan seseorang, sekalipun itu di dalam game.

Tapi Baek Hyun sangat penasaran dan tidak bisa menolaknya.

Akhirnya dia menyetujuinya dan tidak memencet tombol apapun saat Loey menguasai tubuhnya di dalam game itu.

Baek Hyun hanya melihat dari depan layar laptopnya, bagaimana Loey melucuti pakaiannya di dalam game dan mencium bibirnya dengan begitu intens. Dia ikut mendesah saat bibir Loey mencium dan mengigit lehernya sehingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Baek Hyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana sebabnya bekas luka itu benar-benar ada di lehernya, bahkan tidak hilang sampai dua hari ke depan.

Saat kedua tangan pemuda itu menyentuh dadanya di dalam game dan meremasnya, Baek Hyun bahkan benar-benar merasakan ada seseorang yang melakukannya pada dadanya. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah saat itu.

Lalu sentuhan si pemuda virtual berambut raven itu semakin liar menyentuh tubuhnya. Menyentuh bagian tubuhnya paling sensitif dan membuat dirinya basah. Tokoh Baek Hyun di dalam game mendesah hebat, begitu juga dirinya yang asli. Pemuda itu bahkan sanggup membuatnya orgasme melalui game itu.

Baek Hyun benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerja game itu. Mungkin ada sihir yang terlibat dalam permainan itu. Karena dia tidak bisa membatalkan semua keputusannya. Sekali dia memencet tombol "yes" maka tidak ada tombol "cancel" atau "no". Jadi dia harus mengikuti permainan sampai selesai.

Dan akhirnya malam itu juga, Byun Baek Hyun merasakan seks untuk pertama kalinya melalui game aneh, dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak dia kenal dan tidak pernah dia temui sebelumnya.

Baek Hyun tidak gila dengan mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar melakukan seks dengan pemuda virtual itu. Dia benar-benar merasakan sakit saat teman kencannya itu menghentakkan kejantanannya pada tubuh virtual-nya di game. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Dan yang lebih aneh adalah, dia tidak melihat sesuatu itu secara langsung. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menyodok tubuhnya saat itu.

Dan untuk bukti lainnya, dia berani bersumpah, benar-benar ada cairan sperma yang bercampur dengan cairannya sendiri setelah game itu berakhir.

Baek Hyun menjadi benar-benar ketakutan sejak saat itu. Dia benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidak memainkan game itu lagi. Dia bahkan mematikan laptopnya untuk beberapa hari dan memilih meminjam laptop Kyunsoo untuk beberapa hari. Tapi sayangnya inbox-nya kembali dipenuhi oleh pengirim bernama Juliette87 itu. Dia mengatakan kalau dia berhenti memainkannya, hidupnya akan terancam. Game itu sudah merekam semua data pribadinya, bahkan tentang pengalaman seks pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki yang merupakan teman kencan virtualnya.

Semua dunia tentu akan menertawakannya. Kenyataan itu benar-benar membuatnya jadi orang paling konyol di dunia. Semua orang akan menghinanya, mulai menghujatnya dan julukannya akan bertambah. "Internet Sex Monster", mungkin.

Dengan berat hati, Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk kembali memainkan game itu sampai tuntas. Dia memutuskan untuk membuat masalah sehingga si Loey itu akan membencinya dan mereka putus lalu permainan itu game over.

Sayangnya, Loey tidak benar-benar ingin melepaskannya. Dia tidak menanggapi seluruh perkataan Baek Hyun dan membalasnya dengan ciuman intens.

Baek Hyun bahkan tidak bisa menolaknya. Bibir pemuda itu terlalu hangat dan lembut, dan Baek Hyun mulai ketagihan dengan ciuman lembutnya.

Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Awalnya dengan terpaksa. Tapi lagi-lagi dia kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ya, dia mulai menyukai hubungan ini. Setidaknya, dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi sejak saat itu. Dan itulah alasan kenapa dia selalu menghindari semua orang yang mendekatinya di dunia nyatanya. Karena ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dibanding mereka semua.

Well, agak gila dan konyol. Game itu telah membuat orientasi seksualnya berubah. Tapi Baek Hyun berjanji dalam hati kalau suatu saat dia akan melacak siapa sebenarnya Tuan Loey yang membuatnya tidak bisa meninggalkannya ini.

Hubungan mereka terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Bahkan hampir setiap malam mereka memencet tombol "sex" untuk mengakhiri kencan mereka.

Seperti malam ini, setelah Baek Hyun sudah selesai mengerjakan semua laporannya.

Pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari meja kamarnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menghadap laptop yang sengaja dia arahkan padanya. Layar laptop itu menunjukkan gambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bertelanjang dada, sedang duduk dengan kepalanya terbenam di antara kedua paha sosok Baek Hyun di dalam dunia virtual. Sosok Baek Hyun virtual itu sedang menopang tubuhnya di tempat tidur di belakangnya. Dia memakai kimono tidur yang bagian depannya terbuka dan menampilkan dadanya yang penuh bekas kemerahan. Suara desahan keluar dari mulutnya saat kepala pemuda itu bergerak-gerak di pangkal pahanya dengan cepat. Kedua kakinya ditahan oleh tangan Loey agar tetap terbuka lebar.

"Ahhh! Ahh, ya, ampun! Ini gila!" desah Baek Hyun dengan suara pelan.

Dia ikut melebarkan kedua kakinya di pinggir ranjangnya, sama seperti dirinya yang ada di dalam game itu. Kimononya sudah dia angkat sampai ke atas paha dan dia juga melepaskan celana dalamnya. Meskipun tidak ada siapapun di bawahnya saat ini, tapi dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di antara pangkal pahanya yang membuat kejantanannya menegang saat ini.

Baek Hyun yang ada di dalam game mulai meremas rambut Loey dan memintanya untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmmph!" Baek Hyun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan desahannya. Dia merasakan sesuatu bergerak dengan lebih cepat di sekitar penisnya yang mencuat. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Baek Hyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlebar kakinya. Dia meremas spreinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menikmati gerakan lidah yang mengelilingi penisnya saat ini.

Dia tidak bisa melihat siapapun di bawahnya, dan dia ingin ikut meremas rambut itu, sama seperti yang dilakukan dirinya di dalam game. Tapi tidak bisa. Yang hanya bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya meremas spreinya sambil menahan desahannya agar tidak terdengar keluar kamarnya.

"AH! Loey!" Baek Hyun kembali meneriakkan nama yang akhir-akhir sering diucapkannya.

Dia merasakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai panas. Cairan pre-cum mulai membasahi kejantanannya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Gerakan lidah Loey di bawah tubuhnya semakin cepat, ditambah dengan jarinya yang bergerak keluar masuk ke dalam lubang analnya dengan cepat.

"Ini gila! AHHH-mmmph!"

Baek Hyun menutup mulutnya dengan erat saat dia merasakan tubuhnya mulai meledak hebat. Cairan panas dalam tubuhnya mulai meledak keluar dari ujung penisnya.

Baek Hyun merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Napasnya tersengal dan wajahnya memanas. Dia melihat ke layar laptopnya. Loey sudah berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai membaringkan Baek Hyun yang berada dalam game ke atas tempat tidur.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Baek Hyun!"

Suara ibunya terdengar dari luar kamar. Dan itu membuat Baek Hyun tersentak kaget. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil tisu yang ada di atas mejanya dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Baek Hyun- _a_!" panggil ibunya lagi.

"Ya? Tunggu sebentar," sahut Baek Hyun. Dia membuang tisunya ke tempat sampah dan segera memakai celana dalamnya lagi. Dia buru-buru menulis sesuatu di laptopnya. Semacam sebuah chat yang menghubungkan secara personal dengan teman kencan itu.

" **Kita tunda sebentar. Aku ada urusan."**

Lalu Baek Hyun keluar dari game itu dan mematikan laptopnya.

Ibunya sudah menunggu di luar kamarnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, melihat penampilan anak tunggalnya yang berantakan. Rambut berantakan dan wajah kemerahan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Baek Hyun.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan? Ada beberapa ruam kemerahan di lehermu," kata ibunya seraya menyentuh leher Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun segera mengangkat kerah bajunya hingga menutup lehernya.

"Tid-tidak. Ini bukan apa-apa. Mungkin nyamuk. Ini sudah memasuki musim panas, jadi mulai banyak nyamuk berterbangan," kilahnya, dengan wajah memerah.

"Hm, mungkin. Ah, Kyungsoo mencarimu. Dia menelponmu. Dia bilang ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi sejak kau pulang kuliah tadi," kata ibunya.

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan mengecek ponselku lagi kalau begitu," kata Baek Hyun.

"Cepatlah turun. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam," kata ibunya.

Baek Hyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mandi dulu," katanya kemudian.

Ibunya lalu berbalik dan menuruni tangga.

Baek Hyun menarik napas dan menghelanya dengan perlahan.

Dia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Matanya melihat laptopnya yang masih terbuka tapi dalam keadaan mati itu. Dia kembali menghela napas panjang. Mood-nya sudah hilang gara-gara ketukan ibunya tadi.

Jadi Baek Hyun hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menyalakan ponselnya lagi.

Pesan dari Kyung Soo langsung muncul di layar ponselnya begitu ponsel itu menyala. Baek Hyun lalu membukanya.

" **Hei, Byun Baek Hyun! Aku menghubungimu sejak tadi tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya! Dasar. Jangan bilang kau sibuk mengerjakan laporan! Padahal aku berniat mentraktirmu. Oh, ya! Ada kabar baik. Kau tahu kan kalau Profesor Kim sedang cuti melahirkan? Sepupuku yang tinggal jauh di Busan bersedia untuk menggantikannya untuk sementara. Mungkin besok dia sudah masuk kelas. Sampai jumpa besok. Bye!"**

Baek Hyun hanya mendengus pelan setelah membaca pesan yang panjang itu. Dasar. Tapi dia tidak membalasnya. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah setelah seharian mengerjakan laporan tugasnya dan juga kencan panasnya tadi. Matanya bahkan hampir terpejam kalau saja dia tidak ingat perutnya yang sudah mulai keroncongan sejak tadi. Dengan enggan Baek Hyun akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandinya.

Baek Hyun sampai di kelasnya, beberapa menit sebelum jamnya dimulai. Kyung Soo sudah meneriakinya dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan heboh. Jong Dae, teman seangkatannya duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Baek Hyun menatap pria pendek itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Biasa. Kencan semalam suntuk," jawab Kyung Soo, dengan sebuah senyum samar.

Baek Hyun mendecih pelan sambil tertawa geli.

"Dasar," katanya seraya duduk di samping Kyung Soo.

"Kau lama sekali," kata Kyung Soo.

"Hanya beberapa menit sebelum kelas dimulai kan?" sahut Baek Hyun.

"Tapi kau akan menyesal kalau terlambat," kata Kyung Soo.

Baek Hyun kembali mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya bingung.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kyung Soo menatap Baek Hyun dengan tatapan galak.

"Kau membaca pesanku kemarin kan?" tanyanya.

Baek Hyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya.

Raut wajah Kyung Soo berubah, kali ini lebih ceria.

"Nah. Sepupuku yang aku maksud itu, dia akan mengajar hari ini. Jam ini," katanya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Dan kenapa kau begitu hebohnya seperti ini?" Baek Hyun menatap Kyung Soo heran.

"Karena dia tampan sekali."

Baek Hyun melempar pandangan aneh ke arah temannya itu.

"Lalu? Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu pada gadis-gadis yang ada di sana. Bukan padaku," katanya kesal.

Kedua temannya angkat bahu.

"Kau didekati diva universitas yang dadanya montok dan pantatnya seksi saja kau tolak. Siapa tahu kalau nafsu dengan yang tampan-tampan," Jong Dae menggodanya.

"Cih," Baek Hyun mendecih.

"Dia hanya dua tahun di atas kita, tapi sudah berhasil menjadi dosen muda. Selain tampan, otaknya juga cerdas," kata Kyung Soo bangga.

"Baiklah. Kita buktikan saja seberapa tampannya sepupumu itu," kata Baek Hyun kemudian.

"Lihat saja. Nah, itu dia datang," Kyung Soo tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai dan dipenuhi oleh orang yang berbincang-bincang, kini menjadi hening seketika saat seseorang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas itu.

Semua mata mengarah pada kedatangan orang baru itu, yang kini berdiri di depan kelas dengan sikap tenang.

Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki muda bertubuh tinggi, dengan kulit seputih susu. Rambut hitam pendeknya dinaikkan ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan dahinya. Kedua mata hitam bulatnya yang dibingkai kacamata, menatap seluruh ruangan itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Selamat pagi. Aku rasa kalian sudah mendengarnya dari pimpinan jurusan. Kalau mulai hari ini, tugas Profesor Kim akan digantikan olehku selama beberapa bulan ke depan," kata pria itu, dengan suara yang dalam dan tenang. Baek Hyun terkejut karena dia seperti pernah mendengar suara itu di suatu tempat.

Baek Hyun menatap laki-laki yang saat ini berdiri di depan kelasnya itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Dia sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki ini di suatu tempat. Tapi dia tidak ingat di mana.

Beberapa anak perempuan terlihat terdiam dan terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketertarikan mereka pada dosen muda itu.

Para mahasiswa laki-laki tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pergantian dosen ini dan hanya menguap berkali-kali saat beberapa anak perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik dan tertawa cekikikan.

"Jadi, Tuan Dosen, siapa namamu?" tanya salah satu mahasiswa perempuan.

Pria itu tidak segera menjawab. Matanya kembali menelusuri semua orang yang ada di kelas. Kyung Soo melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian dosen muda itu. Kedua manik hitam itu tiba-tiba beralih pada Baek Hyun yang duduk di samping Kyung Soo. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam dan menatap Baek Hyun dengan tatapan yang intens. Lalu sebuah seringaian tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Masih menatap Baek Hyun dengan sebuah seringaian tipis di wajahnya, dosen muda itu menjawab dengan suara tegas, "Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Atau beberapa orang ada yang memanggil namaku dengan inisial Loey karena katanya itu lebih seksi. "

Terdengar beberapa suara cekikikan dari mahasiswa perempuan.

Tapi kontan jawabannya itu membuat Baek Hyun langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget. Baek Hyun menatap laki-laki yang kini berdiri di depan kelas itu tanpa bisa menutupi kekagetannya yang luar biasa. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan laki-laki itu masih menatapnya.

'Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat,' batinnya panik. Baek Hyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laki-laki itu. Dia membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba mengering dengan lidahnya.

"Mohon bantuannya dari kalian semua," kata dosen muda itu seraya duduk di mejanya dan mulai membuka mata kuliahnya.

Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Baek Hyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kuliahnya. Dan itu gara-gara dosen itu!

 **T** **BC**

 **A/N: Saya bukan gamer, jadi sori kalo' aneh di mata para gamer sejati. Dan fic ini sebenarnya sudah pernah saya post tapi dengan tokoh lain. Cuma karena akhir-akhir ini saya lagi demen ama Chanbaek, jadi saya repost.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:**

 **Mature theme. Adult contents. OOC. Typo. Vulgar. NC 21+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bukan bacaan untuk anak-anak, jadi yang masih di bawah umur, harap menjauh.**

 **Resiko ditanggung sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang jam kuliah pagi ini, Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan harus terus menerus menghindari tatapan tajam si dosen muda itu. Biasanya dia bisa menerima mata kuliah yang diajarkan meskipun dia harus terkantuk-kantuk karena dosen menyampaikan materi dengan cara yang membosankan. Tapi kali ini pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa menerima stimulan sekecil apapun dan dia harus memfokuskan pikirannya materi tanpa memperhatikan si dosen. Tapi gagal.

Setiap dosen muda bernama Park Chanyeol itu menatap ke arahnya, materi yang sudah masuk ke dalam otaknya kembali buyar entah ke mana. Tatapan matanya yang tajam menghujam ke arahnya, suaranya yang menggema di ruangan kelas ini, dan juga tubuh atletisnya yang dibalut kemeja biru muda, benar-benar membuat Baek Hyun kehilangan akal sehat. Selama ini Baek Hyun hanya membayangkan bagaimana wajah teman kencan virtualnya itu. Tapi setelah dia benar-benar ada di hadapannya saat ini, setengah jiwa Baek Hyun rasanya sudah melayang dari tubuhnya. Tidak ada alasan bagi Baek Hyun untuk meragukan kalau si dosen bernama Chanyeol itu adalah "Loey"-nya di game yang dia ikuti. Dari semua pendeskripsian wajah, bentuk tubuh dan suaranya, Baek Hyun sangat hapal sekali. Sosok itu seolah keluar begitu saja dari layar laptopnya.

"Baek Hyun!"

Baek Hyun terperanjat kaget saat dia merasakan sebuah tepukan halus di bahunya.

Baek Hyun menoleh ke arah Jong Dae yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baek Hyun bingung.

"Dosen bertanya padamu," desis Jong Dae, seraya mengedikkan bahunya ke arah depan kelas.

Baek Hyun langsung menoleh ke depan dengan cepat.

Kini hampir semua mahasiswa di kelas itu sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bermacam-macam. Dan si dosen muda itu juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Kedua mata hitamnya seolah menelanjanginya dari balik kacamatanya.

Baek Hyun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan, Baek Hyun-ssi? Tampaknya kau tidak memperhatikan materi yang aku sampaikan sejak tadi dengan serius. Bisa kau ulangi apa tugas yang baru saja aku berikan?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada tegas dan tajam.

Baek Hyun menatap Kyung Soo dan melemparkan pandang bertanya padanya, tapi bocah itu hanya angkat bahu acuh.

"Baiklah. Temui aku di ruanganku setelah mata kuliah terakhirmu, Baek Hyun-ssi. Untuk tugas tambahan karena kau mengabaikan mata kuliahku. Dan untuk yang lainnya, tugas harus sudah dikumpulkan di mejaku dua hari lagi. Selamat siang," laki-laki berambut hitam itu merapikan buku-bukunya dan merapikan letak kacamatanya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Bisik-bisik para mahasiswa mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Baru hari pertama mengajar sudah memberikan tugas. Dasar."

"Dosennya benar-benar tampan. Aku tidak akan absen satu hari pun."

"Dosennya benar-benar tepat waktu. Tidak asik."

Baek Hyun hanya mengabaikan bisik-bisik itu dan menatap kursi di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

'Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?' batinnya setengah melamun.

Laki-laki itu ... benar-benar nyata. Dan dia menjadi dosennya. Lalu beberapa detik yang lalu baru saja memarahinya.

"Hei! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Chanyeol memang seperti itu. Dia sangat menyukai kedisiplinan. Jadi hati-hati saja dengannya," Kyung Soo menepuk bahunya lembut seraya tersenyum padanya.

Baek Hyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kikuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun berdiri di depan ruangan yang ada di depannya dengan dada berdebar. Dia menatap papan nama yang tertempel di pintu itu dengan pandangan ragu-ragu.

Park Chanyeol.

Awalnya Baek Hyun ragu untuk datang ke tempat ini. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo terus mendesaknya untuk menemui dosen itu, kalau dia tidak mau hal-hal yang lebih buruk menimpanya. Jadi Baek Hyun terpaksa datang ke sini, walaupun saat ini hampir seluruh dosen dan mahasiswa sudah pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore (karena Baek Hyun mengambil kelas penuh hari ini), dan seharusnya dia sudah ada di rumahnya pada jam-jam seperti ini.

Baek Hyun menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan. Dia tidak yakin akan bisa bertatapan langsung dengan laki-laki itu berdua saja seperti sekarang.

Meskipun dosen itu adalah pengganti Profesor Kim, tapi dia tidak menempati mejanya. Melainkan sebuah kantor khusus yang letaknya di sudut koridor, jauh dari meja para dosen lain. Baek Hyun tidak tahu apa spesialnya laki-laki itu selain karena otaknya yang cerdas dan juga wajah tampannya yang luar biasa, sehingga dia dapat ruangan khusus seperti ini. Meskipun dia adalah keponakan pemilik universitas ini, tentu perlakukan semacam ini bisa menimbulkan kesenjangan sosial kan?

Baek Hyun menggeleng keras-keras. Kenapa dia harus susah payah memikirkan hal itu sementara di depannya sudah ada hal lebih penting lain yang menanti?

Dengan berat hati, Baek Hyun mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu mengayun terbuka dan seseorang muncul dari dalam ruangan itu.

Wajah Baek Hyun langsung memanas saat dia melihat laki-laki bermata hitam itu sudah melepas kacamatanya, dan dia sedang berdiri di samping pintu sambil menatap ke arah Baek Hyun dengan tatapan intens. Kemejanya sudah tidak serapi tadi dan dua kancing atasnya sudah dilepas sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

Baek Hyun merasa jantungnya akan meledak saat ini juga begitu dia sudah berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki itu.

Benarkah pria di depannya ini adalah teman kencan virtualnya? Yang selalu menjamah tubuhnya setiap malam?

'Ya, ampun! Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, bodoh?' Baek Hyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar datang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Baek Hyun merasakan dadanya berdesir cepat sekali saat ini. Ini gila! Laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar akan membuatnya pingsan di tempat saat ini.

"Anda yang meminta," sahut Baek Hyun.

Sebuah seringaian samar terbentuk di wajah putih itu.

"'Anda'? bukankah itu rasanya terlalu formal untuk –" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baek Hyun dan menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. "– sepasang kekasih seperti kita?" bisik Chanyeol, tepat di telinganya.

Baek Hyun merasakan tubuhnya sudah hampir meleleh saat ini. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memanas dan mungkin saja saat ini sudah merah merona tak karuan.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baek Hyun untuk masuk ke dalam kantornya. Dia lalu memasangkan sesuatu di pegangan pintu kantornya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu dengan sekali hentakan.

Chanyeol lalu berbalik dan menatap Baek Hyun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Walaupun laki-laki mungil di depannya ini berusaha menyembunyikan ketegangan dalam dirinya dengan bersikap sok tenang, tapi matanya tidak bisa mengelabuinya.

Baek Hyun tanpa sadar memundurkan langkahnya saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap bingung ke arah Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun menyadari kecerobohannya dan kembali berdiri dengan sikap tenang. 'Ya, ampun, aku benar-benar harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini!' teriaknya frustasi dalam hati.

"Jadi ... Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Baek Hyun dengan suara bergetar. Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Bahkan suaranya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengannya untuk tetap berpura-pura tenang di hadapan pria itu.

Sebuah decihan pelan terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak suka berpura-pura," kata Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekati Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun berusaha untuk tidak mundur dan hanya menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan dada yang bergemuruh tak karuan saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak. Jadi, kau benar-benar ... Loey? Yang ada di dalam game itu?" katanya kemudian, seraya berusaha mendapatkan keberaniannya kembali.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau pikir?" tanyanya.

Baek Hyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Dan ... Apakah kita ... Maksudku, kau dan aku –"

"Melakukan seks setiap malam?" potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baek Hyun merasakan wajahnya sudah seperti ketel yang berisi air mendidih sekarang.

Dia berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Iya".

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada enteng.

Jawabannya itu membuat Baek Hyun mendongak ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa?" tanya Baek Hyun.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

"Awalnya aku hanya mendapat e-mail aneh dari seseorang yang memaksaku untuk membuka game misterius itu. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang game. Aku bukan seorang maniak game dan aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan game. Tapi si pengirim itu terus menerus mendesakku untuk membuka situs itu dan akhirnya aku menyerah lalu membukanya tanpa berpikiran apa-apa," jelas Chanyeol.

"Tunggu! Apa nama si pengirim itu 'Juliette87'?" tanya Baek Hyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya untuk sesaat lalu dia menggeleng.

"Bukan. Tapi 'Romeo88'," jawabnya kemudian.

Baek Hyun mengerutkan dahi heran. Juliette? Romeo? Dengan kode angka berbeda di belakangnya.

"Lalu? Kau akhirnya membuka permainan itu dan berkencan dengan beberapa gadis?" tanya Baek Hyun kemudian.

"Yah. Beberapa gadis. Tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil dengan mereka. Hanya beberapa kali permainan dan kami sudah game over," jawab Chanyeol kemudian.

"Jadi kau juga tidak tahu apapun tentang game ini? Tapi si pengirim pesan itu berkata padaku kalau kau cukup populer di kalangan gadis-gadis?" kata Baek Hyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang itu," jawab Chanyeol kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menungguku saat aku mengabaikan game itu?" tanya Baek Hyun penasaran.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang untuk mengakhiri hubungan dan hanya meninggalkan portal itu. Jadi aku pikir kau masih akan kembali lagi. Lagipula ..." Chanyeol tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Baek Hyun menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Lagipula apa?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menatap Baek Hyun dengan tatapan intens lagi, yang membuat Baek Hyun bisa meleleh kapan saja.

"Aku rasa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh melalui game itu tidak terlalu buruk. Selama ini aku hanya mengenalmu dengan nama 'Baek Hyun' dan selalu menebak-nebak seperti apa wajah aslimu. Aku pikir tidak tahu wajahmu yang sebenarnya dan hanya menjalani hubungan lewat game lebih mengasikkan. Tapi saat aku melihatmu hari ini, pikiranku berubah. Mungkin.. hubungan yang nyata jauh lebih mengasikkan," Chanyeol berbicara sambil terus mendekat ke arah Baek Hyun. Dan kini tubuhnya benar-benar berada di depan Baek Hyun yang semakin gemetar karena gugup.

"Apa kau mengenalku sebelum ini?" tanya Baek Hyun.

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab. Sebuah seriangaian tipis kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak," jawabnya kemudian.

Baek Hyun ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, tapi tangan Chanyeol sudah meraih tengkuk belakangnya dengan cepat. Dan dalam hitungan detik, bibirnya dan bibir pria itu sudah saling menempel dengan erat. Baek Hyun membelalakkan mata kaget saat tersadar kalau Chanyeol sedang menciumnya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila? Kita di kampus sekarang," Baek Hyun mendesis keras seraya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang memergoki kita?" Baek Hyun masih mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak masalah. Toh hubungan sesama jenis sudah biasa di kalangan masyarakat kita."

"Bukan itu, maksudku–" kata-kata Baek Hyun tenggelam oleh ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin intens.

Chanyeol sudah melumat bibirnya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut yang memabukkan dan salah satu tangannya sudah memeluk tubuh Baek Hyun. Tanpa dia sadari, Baek Hyun mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman yang sama seperti ini setiap malam. Walaupun mereka tidak bersentuhan secara langsung seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, dia mulai membuka mulutnya sendiri dan membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua lidah itu saling membelit di dalam rongga mulut Baek Hyun. Awalnya hanya gerakan lembut yang intens, tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi gerakan liar yang menimbulkan suara decakan kecil.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baek Hyun. Wajah Baek Hyun sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang dan napasnya sedikit tersengal.

"Kau tahu, tokoh virtualmu memang menggoda. Tapi kau yang ada di depanku ini ... Aku tidak sabar untuk benar-benar melumatmu," kata Chanyeol dengan suara mendesah yang menggoda.

Baek Hyun merasakan organ intimnya mulai basah dan berkedut hanya mendengar suara mendesah yang seksi itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baek Hyun dan memberinya ciuman liar yang memabukkan. Salah satu tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Baek Hyun dan merapatkan tubuh laki-laki itu padanya. Baek Hyun membiarkan tasnya terjatuh ke lantai dan kini kedua tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol sambil sesekali tangannya meremas helaian rambut hitam laki-laki itu. Persetan dengan kampus. Yang dia tahu, laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar sudah membuatnya mabuk.

Tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang Baek Hyun kini turun ke bawah lalu meremas pantat Baek Hyun dengan begitu kencang dan itu membuat Baek Hyun mendesah keras. Tapi dia tidak melepaskan ciumannya dan semakin intens mencium Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baek Hyun dan menjatuhkannya ke atas meja kerjanya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dari Baek Hyun. Udara di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih panas dan membuat AC di ruangan itu tidak terlalu berguna untuk saat ini.

Baek Hyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menghentikan ciuman panjang itu karena napasnya sudah hampir habis. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dengan sedikit enggan. Bibir Baek Hyun memerah dan sudut bibirnya basah karena saliva mereka yang saling tertukar tadi. Napas laki-laki itu tersengal.

Chanyeol melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu per satu sampai dadanya benar-benar terlihat. Dia membiarkan kemejanya dan tidak melepasnya.

"Kau tahu, Baek Hyun. Aku selalu ingin melakukan kencan kita yang sebenarnya. Bukan hanya di dalam game saja," kata Chanyeol dengan nada berbisik yang menggoda, tepat di telinga Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun seperti sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang. Chanyeol seolah benar-benar sudah menghipnotisnya dan menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Kedua tangan laki-laki itu sudah meraih kemejanya, tapi Baek Hyun langsung menampiknya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Baek Hyun.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Ruanganku ini ruangan khusus," jawab Chanyeol.

Baek Hyun tidak menjawab dan membiarkan kedua tangan Chanyeol membuka kancing kemejanya dengan perlahan.

"Chanyeol ... Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan game ini?" tanya Baek Hyun, dengan suara lirih.

Chanyeol tidak melihat ke arahnya dan masih berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya. Kedua matanya sedikit membelalak saat kancing itu sudah terlepas sepenuhnya. Seringaian kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu ini game yang aneh. Dan tidak pernah ada di dunia nyata. Tapi kita berdua sudah terjebak di dalamnya," kata Chanyeol seraya kembali mencium bibir ranum Baek Hyun. Dia kembali melumat bibir itu dengan liar dan Baek Hyun membalasnya dengan gerakan yang sama. Bunyi decakan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai menyentuh perut Baek Hyun yang seputih susu. Baek Hyun menegang. Ini tidak sama seperti yang selama ini dia rasakan saat game. Tangan Chanyeol mulai naik ke atas dan meremas kedua putingnya tanpa aba-aba.

Baek Hyun mendesah pelan dan ciuman mereka terlepas.

Chanyeol menyeringai samar. Dengan sekali hentakan, dia menyingkap kemeja yang dipakai Baek Hyun sehingga memperlihatkan leher dan dadanya yang sangat menggoda. Chanyeol segera menyerang dada Baek Hyun tanpa peringatan lagi. Kedua tangannya meremas kedua puting itu dan membuat Baek Hyun mendesah keras. Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadanya. Dia mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada dada Baek Hyun sebelum akhirnya mengisap salah satu dada Baek Hyun dengan sangat bernapsu.

"Ah, Yeol~!" Baek Hyun mendesah keras seraya mencengkeram pinggiran meja kerja Chanyeol dengan erat.

Suara desahan Baek Hyun yang memenuhi gendang telinganya benar-benar membuat organ intim Chanyeol berkedut sejak tadi. Celanannya sudah terasa sesak dan dia tidak tahan lagi untuk segera menghujamkannya ke dalam milik Baek Hyun.

"Sialan!" umpatnya seraya menarik turun celana yang dipakai Baek Hyun dengan paksa. Dia menarik celana itu sampai ke bawah dan membuat kedua pahanya yang mulus terlihat.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila," desah Chanyeol seraya kembali melumat salah satu puting Baek Hyun. Salah satu tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam warna hitam yang masih dipakai Baek Hyun. Tangan Chanyeol merasakan cairan lengket yang hangat sudah membasahi organ intim laki-laki muda itu. Dia mengusapkan jemarinya pada daerah sensitif Baek Hyun berkali-kali. Dan desahan Baek Hyun semakin keras di telinganya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya dari dada Baek Hyun dan dengan gerakan cepat segera melepaskan celana dalam milik Baek Hyun. Organ sensitif laki-laki itu sudah berkedut dan basah sekali.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan celananya dengan gerakan terburu.

Saat celananya sudah benar-benar terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja di pangkal kakinya, Chanyeol segera mengangkat kedua kaki Baek Hyun dan melebarkannya.

Penisnya sudah benar-benar menegang saat ini dan semakin berkedut saat melihat lubang anal Baek Hyun yang semakin basah.

Dia mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan organ intim Baekhyun, menggeseknya perlahan dan membuat Baek Hyun kembali mendesah tak karuan.

"Tung-tunggu! Apa kau akan memasukkannya begitu saja?" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol dengan gemetar. Jujur saja, dia gugup sekali sekarang.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mencari _lube_ , Baek," kata Chanyeol frustasi.

"T-tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun mengusap ujung penisnya yang sudah dipenuhi cairan _pre-cum_ , lalu mengarahkan jarinya ke lubangnya sendiri. Dengan sedikit hati-hati, dia memasukan jari-jarinya yang sudah penuh cairannya ke dalam. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang keluar saat memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang analnya.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Chanyeol merasakan kejantanannya tambah berkedut dan ingin segera melesakkannya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Pemandangan Baekhyun yang sedang memberikan foreplay dirinya sendiri benar-benar terlihat eksotis di matanya.

"Apa kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat seksi saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Dia mengeluarkan jari-jari Baekhyun dan menggantikannya dengan jarinya sendiri.

"Ah!" Baekhyun mendesah keras seraya mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol denga erat. Dia tidak menyangka kalau hanya dengan jari saja, Chanyeol bisa membuatnya merasa senikmat ini.

Chanyeol meraih bibirnya lagi dan mereka kembali berciuman dengan hebat. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar kalau jari jemari Chanyeol sudah tidak menjamahnya lagi dan kini kejantanannya sudah di depan lobangnya.

Detik berikutnya, dengan sekali hentakan, kedua organ intim itu sudah bersatu.

"AHH!" mereka mendesah secara bersamaan dan memisahkan ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol tidak segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membiarkan penisnya berada dalam liang Baek Hyun untuk beberapa saat. Bukan hanya penisnya yang berkedut, tapi organ Baek Hyun yang sudah basah dan hangat juga ikut berkedut.

"Chanyeol, ada ... yang ingin aku tanyakan sebelumnya," kata Baek Hyun.

Chanyeol mendesah tak sabar.

"'Adik kecil'ku ini sudah lapar sejak tadi dan dia sudah marah sekarang. Jadi bisakah 'dia' mengamuk dulu di dalam tubuhmu sebelum kita bicara banyak hal?" katanya.

"AH!" Baek Hyun mengerang keras saat dia merasakan hentakan di dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan pelan. Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan organ intim Chanyeol berkedut dan membesar dalam tubuhnya.

"Tatap aku, Baek Hyun. Dan jangan mengalihkan perhatian dariku," bisik Chanyeol seraya kembali menghentakan pinggulnya dengan keras ke dalam tubuh Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun menatap langsung kedua mata hitam itu. Begitu pula Chanyeol. Tatapan Chanyeol begitu intens padanya dan itu membuat Baek Hyun benar-benar merasa basah di bawah sana.

"Kau benar-benar banjir di bawah sana, Baek," desah Chanyeol seraya mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan ini .. dengan, mmph... gadis lain?" tanya Baek Hyun dengan napas tersengal dan diiringi desahan.

"Menurutmu? Heh.. Siapa yang bisa membuatku kecanduan untuk melakukannya ... hah .. selain kau?" sahut Chanyeol dengan napas tersengal. Dia semakin mempercepat hentakannya dalam tubuh Baek Hyun.

Cairan mereka sudah bercampur jadi satu dan menimbulkan suara saat Chanyeol menghujamkan tubuhnya berkali-kali ke dalam tubuh Baek Hyun. Dan mereka masih saling menatap dengan begitu intens.

Baek Hyun mulai memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat. Dia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlainan arah tiap Chanyeol menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan liar di dalam tubuh Baek Hyun dan itu membuat Baek Hyun kesulitan untuk mengimbangi gerakannya. Chanyeol memperlebar kedua kaki Baek Hyun untuk memudahkan dirinya menghujamkan kejantanannya dalam liang Baek Hyun dengan lebih dalam.

"Baek Hyun ... kau benar-benar ... sempit dan nikmat. Sial! Ah!" Chanyeol berkata sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

Chanyeol menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Baek Hyun dengan lebih dalam dan cepat.

"Chanyeol! Ahhh! Oh! Ini ...Ya, Tuhan! Lebih cepat, Yeol!" jerit Baek Hyun dengan kenikmatan tak terkira yang melanda tubuhnya sekarang.

Tubuh mereka sudah penuh dengan peluh dan keringat, tapi itu tidak membuat Chanyeol memperlambat gerakannya. Dia bahkan bergerak dengan lebih cepat.

Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya akan meledak.

"Tetap tatap aku, Baek!" perintah Chanyeol, dengan napas yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi.

Baek Hyun akhirnya membuka matanya lagi. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan saat Baek Hyun merasakan orgasmenya, dia mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol dengan kencang sekali.

"AHHHH!" teriaknya penuh kenikmatan saat cairannya keluar banyak sekali dan membasahi perutnya dan mengenai tubuh Chanyeol sedikit.

Tapi itu sama tidak menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu semakin gila menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Baek Hyun. Dan Baek Hyun hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya, meskipun pantatnya sudah terasa agak perih sekarang.

"Hampir.. Baek Hyun ... Ahh! ERGH! SHIT!" Chanyeol akhirnya mencapai puncaknya dan menghujamkan organ intimnya ke dalam tubuh Baek Hyun dengan sangat dalam. Baek Hyun ikut mendesah keras saat dia merasakan cairan hangat milik Chanyeol memenuhi liangnya.

Chanyeol ambruk ke depan dengan tubuh bergetar tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari tubuh Baek Hyun. Dia memeluk tubuh Baek Hyun dengan napas yang masih tersengal tak beraturan dan dagunya bertumpu pada bahu Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun mencoba mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah. Keadaan mereka berdua benar-benar berantakan saat ini.

Kemeja mereka tidak terkancing sama sekali dan menampilkan tubuh polos mereka. Celana dalam Baek Hyun tergeletak begitu di lantai di dekat mereka. Kedua kakinya masih dalam posisi mengangkang di depan tubuh Chanyeol yang lemas. Sementara laki-laki itu membiarkan tubuhnya setengah telanjang dan celananya masih berada di pangkal kakinya.

CKLEK!  
"Chanyeol, apa kau–"

Baik Baek Hyun maupun Chanyeol tidak punya kesempatan untuk saling melepaskan diri saat pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan wajah Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu.

Kedua mata pemuda itu membulat dan terbelalak kaget saat melihat pemandangan yang dia lihat saat ini. Baek Hyun dan Chanyeol sedang berpelukan dengan sangat erat, dengan setengah bugil, dan yang lebih mencengangkan, kedua organ intim kedua orang itu saling menyatu dan cairan lengket menetes dari pinggiran meja tempat mereka berdua berpelukan saat ini.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memanas dan memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Tubuhnya seolah membeku karena dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"A-aku.. mencari Baek Hyun. Tapi aku rasa ... O-oke. Baek, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku setelah ini. J-jadi, silakan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian," kata Kyungsoo dengan suara terbata.

Dengan gerakan terburu, pemuda itu segera menutup pintu ruangan itu lagi dengan agak keras.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Baek Hyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan melepaskan dirinya dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku segera mengejarnya dan menjelaskan semua padanya, sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman," kata Baek Hyun seraya merapikan kemejanya dan membersihkan dirinya. Dia meringis kesakitan saat berdiri. Tubuhnya seperti baru saja dibelah jadi dua.

Chanyeol juga ikut membersihkan dirinya sendiri sebelum mengenakan celana panjangnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati," kata Chanyeol saat Baek Hyun sudah selesai merapikan penampilannya.

Pemuda mungil itu segera keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dengan dada yang masih berdebar tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik dan memojokkan saat Baek Hyun tiba di kafe tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu. Baek Hyun langsung berlari dari ruangan Chanyeol untuk mengejar Jongdae walaupun pantatnya masih terasa perih setelah 'adik kecil' Chanyeol mengamuk dalam tubuhnya. Kemeja Baek Hyun kelihatan kusut dan rambutnya yang biasanya tampak rapi sekarang kelihatan sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya yang biasanya kelihatan bersih terawat kini bahkan kelihatan kusam.

"Jadi ... Aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Baekhyun, dengan napas tersengal.

"Dengan syarat kau mau menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali," kata Jongdae, dengan nada memerintah.

"Benar. Aku juga ingin meminta penjelasan darimu. Pantas saja dari tadi aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari ruangan itu," kata Kyungsoo, tak kalah sewot.

Baek Hyun menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya keras-keras. Dia lalu duduk di atas kursi yang berhadapan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian tidak percaya walaupun aku menceritakan semuanya pada kalian," kata Baek Hyun kemudian.

Dia menautkan kedua jemarinya di atas meja di depannya.

"Kau meragukan kami? Kami sahabatmu," kata Jongdae.

"Kalian benar-benar akan percaya padaku dan tidak akan menganggapku gila?" tanya Baek Hyun.

"Cobalah ceritakan dulu, baru kami akan memutuskan," timpal Kyunsoo.

Baek Hyun menatap kedua pemuda di depannya dengan perasaan ragu. Dia bisa saja bilang kalau antara dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah lama menjalani hubungan. Itu kedengaran lebih realistis dibanding dia berkencan dengan pria itu melalui game misterius. Tapi dia tahu dua sahabatnya itu tidak bisa dibohongi. Apalagi Kyungsoo. Entah apa sebabnya, dia seperti mempunyai kekuatan super untuk mendeteksi kebohongan yang dilakukan orang lain. Siapapun yang berbohong di depannya, Kyungsoo tahu hanya dengan melihat mata orang itu.

Dan Baek Hyun tahu, dirinya tidak pandai berbohong. Jadi percuma kalau menceritakan kebohongan pada dua orang di depannya.

Baek Hyun kembali menarik napas dan menghelanya dengan perlahan.

"Semua berawal dari sebuah pesan aneh yang masuk ke dalam inbox-ku terus menerus," kata Baekhyun, memulai cerita panjangnya. Kedua pemuda di depannya menatap padanya dengan tidak sabar dan disertai rasa penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan desahan napas panjang. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongdae masih sangat terkejut dengan penuturannya baru saja. Kedua wajah pemuda itu bahkan memerah setelah mendengar cerita panas Baek Hyun yang kedengarannya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Wow. Ini benar-benar ... luar biasa kalau begitu," kata Jongdae beberapa saat setelah dia membeku mendengar penjelasan Baek Hyun.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kalian tidak akan percaya," ujar Baek Hyun dengan nada putus asa.

"Tentu saja. Itu benar-benar aneh dan sulit untuk dipercayai, Baek Hyun. Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan ... seks di tempat yang berbeda? Melalui game?" tanya Jongdae dengan suara yang sangat pelan saat dia mengucapkan kata "seks".

"Kalau saja aku tahu jawabannya," jawab Baek Hyun dengan suara penuh penekanan.

Jongdae mengerjap beberap kali.

"Oke. Baiklah. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dan, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal seperti ini pada kami?" tanya Jongdae.

"Apa? Dan bilang pada kalian kalau keperjakaanku direnggut oleh teman kencan virtualku? Kau pasti akan langsung mengolokku saat itu," sahut Baek Hyun dengan nada setengah kesal.

Jongdae terkesiap. Dia tidak segera menjawab dan kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"Ya, kau mungkin bisa saja bilang– Baiklah. Bukan itu yang terpenting. Tapi game ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini sama saja melakukan pelecehan seksual," ujar Jongdae dengan nada tidak terima.

"Secara virtual? Yah, mungkin saja. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu aneh?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Dari awal, kasus ini sudah sangat aneh," kata Jongdae.

Mereka bertiga terdiam dan membiarkan hingar bingar kafe itu berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku tahu suatu tempat yang berhubungan dengan game seperti ini," ujar Kyungsoo kemudian.

Baik Baek Hyun maupun Jongdae menoleh pada pemuda bermata bulat itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baek Hyun.

Sebuah senyum samar terlihat di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Beri aku waktu sampai tengah malam nanti. Aku akan menghubungimu lewat skype nanti," kata Kyungsoo seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Mengumpulkan informasi, tentu saja," jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar, seraya berjalan melewati mereka dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Baek Hyun dan Jongdae saling bertukar pandang bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menepati janjinya dengan menghubungi Baek Hyun saat tengah malam. Baek Hyun masih terjaga dan duduk menghadap laptopnya saat panggilan skype dari Kyungsoo masuk. Baek Hyun segera menerimanya dan wajah Kyungsoo muncul di layar laptopnya.

"Baekhyun, aku belum sepenuhnya mendapat jawaban dari persoalanmu, sih. Tapi aku punya bebarapa petunjuk," katanya.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" tanya Baek Hyun dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk berselancar di Deep Web dan menemukan beberapa informasi," kata Kyungsoo.

"Deep Web? Apa itu? Aku baru mendengarnya," kata Baek Hyun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tentu saja. Kau anak baik-baik, mana mungkin tahu tentang hal itu," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Oke. Jadi apa itu Deep Web?" tanya Baek Hyun tak sabar.

"Kau ingat teori gunung es milik Sigmund Freud?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baek Hyun kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Apa hubungannya teori psikoanalisis dengan kasusnya saat ini? Apa Kyungsoo sudah menganggapnya gila?

"Bahwa apa yang tampak dalam diri manusia saat ini, tidak sepenuhnya mewakili apa yang ada dalam dirinya sebenarnya. Kadang yang tampak itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kerpibadian manusia yang sesungguhnya. Sama halnya dengan gunung es, yang tampak di atas laut hanya puncaknya. Sedangkan di dalam laut, dasarnya lebih besar," jawab Baek Hyun kemudian.

"Oh, kau pintar sekali, Baek Hyun. Dan seperti itulah Deep Web. Yang kau kenal saat ini, seperti mesin pencarian Google dan yang lainnya itu, hanya permukaannya saja. Padahal di balik itu, ada beberapa mesin pencarian yang lebih menakutkan. Semua itu ada di dalam Deep Web. Hal-hal paling kriminal dan tak masuk akal ada dalam ratusan situs di Deep Web. Hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan tertentu yang bisa mencari Deep Web. Dan aku salah satunya. Aku boleh berbangga sekarang? Hahahaha," Kyungsoo tertawa dengan nada bangga.

"Baiklah. Aku paham sekarang. Jadi apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Baek Hyun.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan setengah kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu caranya memuji teman. Baiklah, baiklah. Ini dia yang aku temukan. Aku mencari situs tentang game erotis melalui salah satu web di Deep Web. Dan aku menemukan beberapa. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah web bernama Pandora. Yah, kau tahu sendiri artinya Pandora kan? Kotak yang tidak boleh dibuka karena akan menimbulkan bencana. Tapi bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau tidak berani mengambil resiko tentang itu. Aku menyamarkan identitasku dengan sangat bagus dan berhasil bertanya dengan beberapa orang yang mempunyai situs-situs itu. Mereka bilang kalau ada desas desus yang beredar tentang game yang menggunakan black magic science," jelas Kyungsoo.

Baek Hyun semakin mengerutkan dahi menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan luar biasa bingung.

"Apa kau selemah itu bicara tentang IT, Byun Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. "Kau pintar dalam menghapal semua teori, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini."

"Teruskan saja," kata Baekhyun, mengabaikan kebingungannya.

"Jadi mereka bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini ada yang meretas situs-situs mereka dengan memasukkan game yang tidak pernah mereka rancang sebelumnya. Yah, game-nya sama persis dengan yang kau katakan itu. Tapi mereka berhasil memblokirnya sebelum game itu menguasai situs mereka," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan black magic science tadi?" tanya Baek Hyun.

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang.

"Jadi, sebagian dari orang-orang itu percaya kalau ada yang namanya black magic science. Itu semacam penggabungan antara sihir gelap dan penemuan ilmiah," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Sihir?" tanya Baek Hyun skeptis.

"Kau boleh bersikap skeptis tentang hal ini. Tapi benar-benar ada yang melakukan hal seperti itu di dunia ini. Sihir dan beberapa hal gaib lainnya," kata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Teruskan," kata Baek Hyun kemudian.

"Jadi, kalau memang black magic science itu ada, dan dari ceritamu yang aku dengar, aku menyimpulkan kalau game itu sudah diberi mantra sihir gelap oleh seseorang. Jadi bagi siapa saja yang memainkannya dan menuliskan data pribadinya, otomatis semua data itu akan diserap ke dalam game itu. Termasuk cara kerja otak dan sel-sel saraf mereka. Saat dua pemain itu memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah hubungan, otomatis mereka berdua sudah terhubung dalam permainan itu. Neurotransmitter mereka seolah terhubung oleh game itu sehingga mereka bisa merasakan rangsang yang mereka terima seperti yang ada dalam game. Makanya dalam game itu tidak ada kata "cancel" kan? Karena kalian tidak diminta untuk mundur dan terus maju," terang Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Kepala Baek Hyun rasanya seperti berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Penjelasan Kyungsoo ini bahkan lebih rumit saat dia mendengarkan penjelasan dosennya tentang beberapa macam sel saraf yang ada dalam otak seseorang.

"Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa aku.. maksudku, kalau hanya rangsangan, kenapa aku juga bisa merasakan saat aku dan laki-laki itu melakukan seks?" kata Baek Hyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"Dari yang aku dengar, si pelaku black magic science itu juga menggunakan dimensi ruang lain melalui game itu. Intinya, saat si laki-laki dalam game itu orgasme (begitu pula si pemain asli) organ intim maupun cairannya akan benar-benar berada dalam dirimu melalui mediasi ruang yang tidak kelihatan. Meskipun tubuh kalian tidak bersama saat itu, tapi kalian berdua seolah benar-benar melakukan seks secara alami. Secara sihir, tubuh kalian melakukan penyatuan tak kasat mata melalui ruang virtual karena mantra dalam permainan itu," jelas Kyungsoo.

Baek Hyun membeku di tempat.

Dia benar-benar merasa ketakutan saat ini. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Kyungsoo baru saja. Ternyata ada banyak sekali kejahatan tak kelihatan di luar sana.

"Tapi untuk apa si pelaku menciptakan game semacam ini? Itu ... aneh," kata Baekhyun, tak habis pikir.

"Kalian pernah mendengar teori konsprasi? Tentang perkumpulan rahasia beberapa orang yang ingin menguasai dunia dengan cara apapun? Nah, mungkin kalian berdua adalah salah satu dari percobaan itu. Atau mungkin benar kata Jongdae, modus baru untuk melakukan pemerkosaan," kata Kyungsoo.

"Dengan menggunakan sihir dan melakukan perjalanan ke dimensi lain?" tanya Baek Hyun heran.

Kyungsoo angkat bahu.

"Atau mungkin itu ide ilmuwan gagal yang mempunyai penemuan konyol tentang 'melakukan seks jarak jauh'. Aku hanya bercanda," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda dan meralatnya dengan buru-buru.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau ini benar-benar aneh, Soo? Kalau memang ini mengancam keselamatan banyak orang, kita harus melakukan sesuatu," ujar Baek Hyun.

"Benar. Tapi itu sama artinya kau mencari jarum yang jatuh di dasar Samudra Atlantik," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau punya kemampuan hebat dalam meretas situs orang lain dan berselancar sampai ke Deep Web. Pasti tidak sulit untuk menemukan pengirim yang menggunakan nama Juliette87 dan Romeo88 yang mengirimiku dan Chanyeol pesan aneh itu kan?" kata Baek Hyun.

Kyungsoo kelihatan ragu-ragu.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak yakin kalau.."

"Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Kyungsoo," Baek Hyun berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan kelihatan pasrah.

"Aku akan mencoba semampuku," katanya kemudian.

Baek Hyun tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kita selesaikan ini bersama," katanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan akhir penulis:**

 **Haahhh! *jedotin kepala ke tembok* Otakku mendidih. Aku gak pernah bikin sci-fi sebelumnya dan ini adalah yang pertama. Jadi harap maklum kalo' ceritanya ngelantur sana sini.**

 ***ngademin kepala ke kulkas dulu* Maaf sudah aku kotori otak kalian. Hehehe.**

 **FYI: Deep Web itu bener-bener ada dan bermacam-macam situs ilegal ada di sana. Bahkan lebih dari yang diberitakan di media massa selama ini. Ngeri pokoknya. Hanya orang-orang berbasis IT level dewa yang bisa masuk ke web itu.**


End file.
